Alien: Library Scene
by ahsokanerd
Summary: At the library, Ahsoka reads her first fictional story, and talks with Mr. Chandler about the holocaust, Israel, and parliamentary democracy. A deleted scene from chapter thirty of my Ahsoka-on-Earth story, Alien. Should be considered non-canon in both my universe (Alien) and in the Star Wars universe.


Ahsoka took the book from the shelf and sat down in the big comfortable chair. The library was quiet, as it usually was, and she wanted to read a fictional story. After school had ended, she had spoken with Ashla about the test she had mentioned during breakfast that morning. She had passed, but just barely. Apparently Mrs. Andrews had taught about Trail of Tears during history class, and Ashla had become a little scared, even though it was history. Ahsoka had reassured her that they were safe here, and that there was nothing to worry about. All governments had blood on their hands. What really mattered is if they recognized their failures. Once she had handled that, they had gone home for dinner. After dinner, she had sensed that Karana was waking. She clearly did not have a bond with Karana, but she had been meditating about her, and she had sensed that she would be needed soon. Since she had wanted to go to the library for some time, she had dressed in her Jedi uniform, and had flown in her starfighter to the library so she could wait for Karana's call.

Once Ahsoka had finished reading, she sighed contently and brushed her hands over the paper. It had been the first work of fiction she'd ever read, besides for the legends of Jedi and Sith of days long past, and it had been - well, it was hard to describe.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but do you mind if I ask what you have been reading?"

Ahsoka looked up from the book, startled. It was Mr. Chandler, one of her teachers at school. "Oh, hello, Mr. Chandler," she said. She held up the book so he could see the cover and said, "I was reading 'The Fault Is In Our Stars.' It was truly wonderful. Actually, it was the first fictional story I've ever read."

"On Earth?" Mr. Chandler inquired, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"No, believe it or not, it really was the first fictional story I've read," Ahsoka said. "I don't really get the whole love thing, but this made me feel like I could love somebody."

"Literature has a way of giving us insight on the things we know little about," Mr. Chandler mused. "The written word of the living and dead awakens emotions inside of us we thought we had lost; emotions that we never even knew we had. I come here often."

"What do you read?" Ahsoka asked.

"Everything with a soul," Mr. Chandler said passionately. "To leave a good book on the shelf is like refusing the opportunity to travel through time. It's unfathomable."

Ahsoka couldn't agree more. After a moment, she said, "Mr. Chandler, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly," he replied. "What is the thing you would like to know?"

"Your people, the Jews, have a history of being disliked, enslaved, and slaughtered," Ahsoka said. "I've studied only a small amount of Earth's history, but I'm pretty sure that the holocaust is one of the worst acts against you recently. My people are undergoing something… similar, though different. After the war, most of your race went back to your homeland and formed the nation of Israel. Why did your form a parliamentary democracy, when Germany itself had a similar form of government that went sour? Wouldn't a monarchy or something like it work better?"

Mr. Chandler stroked his beard. After a moment, he said, "That is an excellent question; a question I believe I am incapable of answering, but I will give it my best. Democracy has always been a principle of my people, though it was rarely practiced by us in our history. The belief that all men are created equal was derived from the Torah. So, when the modern-day Israeli government was formed, it was decided that we would stick to the principle, despite the fact that another democracy collapsed upon itself and tried to destroy us. That's the best answer I can give."

"Huh, that's interesting," Ahsoka said. A few moments later, she heard the familiar noise of a beeping comlink. "Excuse me," she said, "I have to take this."

"No problem," Mr. Chandler said, getting up to leave. "I enjoyed our little chat."

Ahsoka smiled, then answered the incoming transmission. "This is Ahsoka Tano."

_"Ahsoka?"_ the quiet female voice on the other end asked. _"Hi. This is Karana. The nurse told me that you wanted to know when I woke up."_

"Yes, I did," Ahsoka said. "Do you know if I can come over and visit?"

_"You can,"_ Karana said. _"When do you want to come?"_

"I'll fly over now in my starfighter," Ahsoka said, walking out the door of the library with a grateful nod at the librarian. Her starfighter was parked in one of the library's parking spaces, and to her annoyance, a group of teenagers were taking pictures of it. Ignoring them the best she could, she got into the ship, and activated the engines. "We can talk later once I arrive. I'll be there in a few minutes."

_"Certainly,"_ Karana said. _"I'll see you soon. Karana, out."_

Terminating the connection, Ahsoka flew into the sky towards Arizona.


End file.
